The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In many applications, a device that is held by a user or installed on a vehicle provides various services based on information such as a position, heading, speed, and/or movement of the device. A movement state of the device can indicate a corresponding movement of the user or the vehicle. In many applications, the movement state of the device may be determined based on an angular velocity obtained by a gyroscope associated with the device. However, determining the movement state of the device based on the gyroscope usually takes a large amount of calculations, and thus becomes a resource and power demanding task for the device.